


you're only young twice

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [25]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your teachers get age regressed into whining pre-adolescents, you really learn to appreciate the little things in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're only young twice

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: age regression.
> 
> background/implied ships: charles/erik, kurt/warren, alex/darwin

"I swear, if someone doesn't figure out how to reverse this I'm gonna scream," Jubilee said, tossing herself onto the couch late on the first night after the Age Regression Conundrum began.

Jean shrugged, already on her face on the floor.  "Small Hank is working on it."

"He's literally twelve."

"At least he's not Teenage Charles," Jean pointed out.  "Thank god they don't remember being adults."

"I think Teenage Magneto can handle Teenage Charles," Jubilee responded.  "I'm honestly concerned for teen Magneto's virtue, though, and that's not something I ever in my life expected to worry about."

Peter whooshed into the room and tumbled onto his face next to Jean.  "Tiny Alex and Darwin stared at each other for literally half an hour before they'd let me put them to bed.  Considering their adult selves, that might actually be an improvement."

"How's Scott handling it?"

"As well as can be expected.  Him and Kurt are hiding.  Warren friggin' vanished as soon as he found out there were children involved, so Kurt's crying about that, too."

Jubilee groaned.  "I'm sixteen goddamn years old.  I should not have to be one of the adults around here."

"Saaaaaaaame," Jean groaned in reply.

"I'm going to bed because frankly, you know _somebody's_  gonna wake up in the middle of the night claiming they had a bad dream."  Peter pushed himself to his feet and zoomed off.

Jean finally pushed herself up onto her elbows.  "We are never having kids."

"At least not _seven at once_."  Jubilee sighed.  "Maybe one.  When we're thirty."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
